Auron his chronicle
by Kuro dakara
Summary: Das ist mein erster versuch, es geht um Auron (OC) und seine reise, erste kapitel werden spannungslos. p.s. rechschreibung ist nicht meine stärke verler und verbesserung vorschläge schreibeb
1. Chapter 1

Die rötliche Morgensonne strahlte in meinem Fenster. Das war aber nicht der Grund wieso ich aufwachte, denn ich wurde heute 10 Jahre alt und begann meine Reise durch Sinnoh. Ich machte meine blauen Augen auf und machte das Fenster auf und sah, dass ein Sakurablatt durch das offene Fenster angeweht wurde. Der großen Sakurabaum der im Sonnenlicht in wunderschönen rötlich und bläulichen Farbenspiel aneinander trafen. Ich beobachtete die Landschaft noch etwas, bis meine schwarzen Haare meine Sicht bedeckten. Ich zog mich gleich an und nahm die Drachenklauenhalskette von meinen Schreibtisch und hängte es an meinen Hals.

Vor meinen morgen Übungen packte ich meine Reisesachen die ich durch Sinnoh brauche. Bevor ich meine Sachen fertig gepackt habe schaute ich mir meine Liste die ich geschrieben habe Karte, Bücher, Taschenlampe, Schlafsack, Zelt, Pokeflöte, Trinkflasche und Kompass waren alle da. Nach einstündiger Meditation ruft Mutter: "Auron komm runter es gibt Frühstück" "ich komme" antwortete ich und lief runter mit meiner Rucksack in die Küche. Da begrüßte mich meine kleine Schwester Luna, meine Mutter Robin und mein Großvater Anderson. Danach aßen wir zusammen Frühstück. Dann hörte man wie immer am Morgen Vaters und Onkels Schüler trainieren, denn unser Zuhause war ein altes Tai-Chi Dojo wo Menschen lernten sich selbst zu verteildigen und sich selbst kenn zu Lernen aber weil aber zu wenige Menschen sich für Tai-Chi interessierten, hat die Familie beschlossen anstatt Tai-Chi, Karate und Kickboxen anzubieten Onkel übernahm Kickboxen ,Vater übernahm Karate und Mutter bring nebenbei jungen Erwachsenen Archäologie bei. Nach dem Frühstück kam mein Vater und sagte:" mein Sohn ich habe eine Überraschung für dich". Als Vater das letzte Wort sagte kam ein kleines blaues Pokémon und ich fragte: "ist das, dass Pokémon das aus dem Ei Schlüpfte, das ich mir damals ausgesucht hatte?" "Ja" antwortete mein Vater geschwind. "Wie süß" kreischte Luna und das Pokémon erschrak und versteckte sich hinter mir, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte reichte er mir seine Hand. "Es heißt Riolu hier ist der Pokeball für dein Partner Pokémon" erklärte mein Vater und Übergab mir den Pokeball.

"Ahh übrigens, Lee hat gestern angerufen und er wünscht dir eine glückliche, erfolgreiche und schöne reise." informierte mich mein Vater und ich musste breit grinsen. "Du siehst fast so glücklich aus als du angefangen hast als Kind mit Vater zu trainieren" erzählte Vater zurückblickend und ich dachte wie ich mit 4 Jahren angefangen habe zusammen mit Großvater Tai-Chi zu trainieren, am Anfang war es hart die richtige Atmung zu lernen und wie man richtig meditiert aber nach drei Jahren ging es immer besser und so habe ich entdeckt das ich ein Naturtalent in Tai-Chi war. Als ich meine Tai-Chi Übungen unter Großvaters Aufsicht gemacht habe entdeckte ich, dass ich eine Spezielle Kraft hatte und Großvater erklärte mir was, das für eine Kraft war und Großvater warnte mich gleich: "setze sie unter Bestimmten Situationen ein bis du sie gut genug unter Kontrolle hast." "So also hattest du sie tatsächlich Auron" sagte am Abend Vater voller Stolz was mich damals sehr gefreut und irritiert hatte, so endete mein Trip in die Vergangenheit. Mit zehn Jahren kann ich sie noch nicht ganz Kontrollieren aber ich habe die Grundlagen der kraft gelernt so erinnerte ich mein Vater: "setzt die kraft unter bestimmten Umständen und weis…! Ich weiß, das haben Großvater und du schon tausend mal gesagt" unterbrach ich Vater verärgert und ging von zu Hause an die Straße zwischen dem Museum, unserer Schule und dem Theater. Plötzlich riefen zwei stimmen: "warte mal Auron!"

* * *

><p>So das war das erste Kapitel ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye Tres

"Hallo Auron wie geht es dir" grüßten und fragten meine Freunde "Hey Yuuko und Law" grüßte ich zurück. Als ich auf meine Freunde gewatet habe bemerkte ich, das Yuuko Ein kleines pinkes Pokémon bei sich hatte "was ist das für ein Pokémon" fragte ich. "Trasla, und dein Pokémon ist?" antwortete und fragte rasch yuuko "Riolu und wie es scheint mag Trasla auch nicht in den pokeball zu sein" antworte und sagte ich Beobachtet. Yukko antwortete: "Korrekt", "genauso wie dein Pokémon" erwiderte Law. "Wo geht ihr hin" fragte ich gespannt Yuuko und Law" "Ich gehe auf den Markt um Essen zu Kaufen" sagte Law "und ich gehe zur Passage zu dem Ewigwald" sagte Yuuko "klasse sollen wir dann gemeinsam zur Passage gehen" fragte ich gespannt "wieso nicht ist ja auf den Weg zum Markplatz" antworteten Law " und ich gehe sowieso zur demselben Ort wie du jetzt Auron" antwortete Yuuko. "guten Morgen Law, Auron und Yuuko" grüßte und frau Mäster "guten Morgen frau Mäster" grüßten wir zurück. "Ich wünschte mehr Kinder würden so nett zu älteren Sprechen wie ihr" erzählte frau Mäster "Ohh sind das die Pokémon, die aus den eiern schlüpften, die ihr euch von meiner Eier Farm ausgesucht habt" fragte frau Mäster Zurückblickend. "Ja" antworteten ich und Yuuko."Dann will ich euch nicht Aufhalten und ich wünsche euch eine schöne reise ihr drei" verabschiedet sie sich und wir sind weiter durch Tres gegangen. Ich und Yukko halfen Law beim Einkauf der Lebensmittel.  
>Nach dem Einkauf schlug ich vor "lass uns noch etwas in die Stadt gehen" "gute Idee" antworteten Yuuko und Law "was machst du jetzt Law" fragte Yuuko " ich hab vor ungefähr einem Jahr Briefe an die Pokémo -Rangerschule in Almia geschrieben" antwortete Law "haben sie zurück geschrieben und wo ist diese Schule nochmal" habe ich gefragt "In der Almia-Region und Ja das haben sie" hat Law geantwortet "ich habe ein Brief erhalten und dort war ein Bootticket und da stand geschrieben, das ich nächsten Monat mit dem Schiff gleich zu der schule gebracht werde ich soll von fleetburg auf das Schiff der des Schiffsname war Cargo wenn ich mich richtig erinnere dort wird auch eine Unterkunft für Schüler sein" erklärte uns Law "pass aber auf es gibt viele Arten von Menschen" habe ich Law gewarnt " "ich weiß was du meinst keine Angst" hat Law verärgert geantwortet wir redeten noch etwas<br>bis wir ein paar jugendliche sagen hörten "es sind die drei ältesten Familien von Tres der Drache Auron, der Phönix Law und die Schlange Yukko" da fragten die Kinder "wieso werden sie so genannt" "ihre Familien leben schon länger hier und bevor das Dorf gebaut wurde, haben sie früher hier Kampfkunst Unterrichte und jeder von ihnen hat sehr früh angefangen Kampfkünste zu trainieren, sie sind fast wie Monster" erklärten sie "Hey es ist gar nicht nett andere hinter ihren Rücken Monster zu nennen" erklärte Yuuko verärgert. "wie konntest du das mit- bekommen" fragte sie überrascht "es war nicht schwer zu erraten wenn ihr von Schlange, Drache und Affe spricht" erklärte Yukko immer noch verärgert "gruslig" sagten sie ohne nachzudenken "was habt ihr gesagt" fragte Yuuko noch wütend "Beruhig dich und lass sie doch gehen" sagten Law und ich zu Yuuko "ich werde sie erst gehen lassen wenn sie sich entschuldigt haben" sagte yuuko etwas beruhigt "tut uns leid wir werden es nicht wieder tun" entschuldigten sie sich und sie versprachen es uns.  
>„kuck mal auf die Uhr" sagte Yuuko „was es ist schon 15:30" sagte ich überrascht „Ja lass uns los gehen ihr Idioten" „hey wir sind keine Idioten" antworteten wir verärgert Danach sind wir zu der Passage gegangen.<p>

"wartet" rief jemand zu uns, als wir uns umdrehten sahen wir einen jungen Mann. "mein Name ist Lucius und ich bin ein Assistent von Professor Eibe" erzähle er uns "Professor Eibe bat mich euch das zu geben und so überreiche er uns ein rotes gerät". "Was ist das" Fragten Yuuko und ich "es ist ein Pokedex es zeichnet Daten aller Pokémon die ihr gesehen habt und hier sin noch 5 Pokebälle für euch" "pokebälle?" sagten wir nach. "Ach so ich verstehe, ich verstehe ihr wist nicht was Pokebälle Korrekt" frage Lucius "Ja" antworteten wir geschwind"

Pokebälle sind Geräte mit den ihr Pokémon Fangen könnt" erklärte er uns. dann kam auf einmal ein wildes Staralili "so ich zeige euch wie man ein pokemon fängt" sagte Lucius zu uns. Los komm raus Bamelin und so versuchten wir den Pokedex an und eine Stimme kam aus dem Pokedex "Bamelin, Dreht seine zwei Schweife wie eine Schraube, um schnell zu schwimmen, und zum Zerschneiden von Algen." Bamelin setz Wasserwüste ein und es griff dann Staralili in einem Wasser Kokon an, nun setz aquaknarre ein und es spritze Wasser auf Staralili Pokeball los und so warf er den Pokeball auf Staralili und fing es." so fängt man Pokémon verstanden" fragte er und wir nickten. "Gut und eine Sache noch, der pokedex kann euch nämlich auch die Attacken eures Pokémon sagen" erklärte Lucius uns seht her und er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und der Pokedex Sagte mir das Riolu kann Ruckzuckhieb und Konter kann. „So Riolu kann Konter und Ruckzuckhieb" erzählte ich „mein Trasla kann Teleport und Konfusion" erzählte Yuuko ebenfalls "da ihr nun besser vorbereitet seit könnt ihr nun euch auf eure Reise begeben" sagte Lucius "übrigens Professor Eibe würde euch gern in seinem Labor treffen wenn ihr in der Nähe von Sandgemme seit" informierte uns Lucius und ist dann gegangen. "So ihr geht jetzt auf eure Reise und wir werden uns für eine Weile nicht mehr sehen nicht wahr" fragte Law "Ja" antworteten wir "Bis dann wir werden uns wiedersehen" sagte Law erneut war die Antwort "Ja" "Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde und viel Spaß auf eurer Reise durch Sinnoh" verabschiedete sich Law von uns "Auf Wiedersehen Law und viel Spaß in der Ranger-Schule und wir werden uns auf jeden Fall irgendwann wiedersehen Law" verabschiedeten wir uns für eine lange Zeit. Wir sind danach in den Tunnel reingegangen.

* * *

><p>ich musste noch etwas expementieren tut mir leid wenn es etwas gedauert hat<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

the First Catches

In dem Tunnel entdeckte ich ein Pokémon, dass aus dem Boden gegraben gekommen war und guckte gleich auf den Pokedex und die Stimme hat gesagt

"Kaumalat, es Greift mit seinem riesigen Maul an. Obwohl seine Angriffe mächtig sind, verletzt es sich dabei auch selbst."

„Ich fange es mir" Yuuko gesagt.

Riolu bist du beriet "hauch" los setz Ruckzuckhieb ein und Riolu raste auf Kaumalat mit einer großen Geschwindigkeit zu und traf es auf den Kopf. Kaumalat konterte mit einem Tackel ein welches Riolu leicht auswich und dann sprang Riolu auf eine Wandseite „nun setz nochmal Ruckzuckhieb ein" sagte ich zu Riolu er traf wieder den Kopf.

Da Kaumalat wütend wurde griff er immer wieder an und ich erinnerte mich, dass Lucius erzählt hatte „Konter kann wenn dein Pokémon direkt angegriffen wird bekommt das angreifende Pokémon den Schaden doppelt Zurück"

Riolu beende es mit Konter, Kaumalat traf Riolu mit einem Tackel und bekam wie Lucius Erklärt hatte den Schaden zurück, "Super" sagte ich als ich Konter in Aktion gesehen habe.

Gleich als ich Kaumalat sah dachte ich wieder daran was Lucius noch erklärt hatte "wenn ein Pokémon stark geschwächt ist wirft den Pokebal, den geschwächte Pokémon sind viel leichter zu fangen."

Nach dem Rückblick habe ich den Pokeball auf Kaumalat geworfen und konnte es erfolgreich Fangen. " der Konter war einfach unglaublich" hat Yuuko zu mir gesagt "es war nur Glück Yuuko" antworte ich. In dem Tunnel war dann schon schnell zu Ende und wir kamen in dem Ewigwald an. Auf einmal sah Yuuko eine laufende Knospen „was ist das denn" fragte Yuuko „Vielleicht ein Pokémon" antwortete ich und Yuuko schaute auf den Pokedex die Stimme sagte wieder

„Knospi, Sensibel gegenüber Wetterveränderungen. Spürt es die Wärme der Sonne, erblüht seine Knospe. "

„leg los Trasla" sagte Yuuko begeistert und ich dachte: „endlich kommt Yuukos Pokémon endlich zum Einsatz" „setz Konfusion ein" sagt sie und Knospi und auf eine Mysteriöse Art und Weise schwebte Knospi. Danach setzte Knospi Absorber ein, aus Trasla kam Energie raus und ging zu Knospi über, setz Teleport ein um zu entkommen sagte Yuuko und Trasla verschwand und erschien auf einmal hinter Knospi. Gut setz nochmal Konfusion ein sagte Yuuko und wie bei ich bei Kaumalat schmiss Yuuko nun den Pokeball auf Knospi und hat es auch erfolgreich gefangen.

Wir wanderten noch etwas durch den Ewigwald bis es anfing dunkel zu wurde „lass uns an diesen Platz erst mal ein Lager machen" schlug ich vor „gute Idee Auron" antworte Yuuko. Nach dem wir unsere Zelte aufgestellt haben suchte ich nach essbaren und Yuuko machte sich auf der Suche nach Feuerholz .Ich fand Danach wollten wir etwas essen. Wir ließen unsere neue Pokémon raus und stellten wir uns vor. Gemeinsam Aßen wir um das Lagerfeuer um eine Bindung zu unseren neuen Pokémon zu schaffen. Nachdem wir gegessen haben schickten ich und Yuuko unser neu gefangenen Pokémon in ihre Pokebälle zurück und gingen schlafen.

das war Kapitel 2

* * *

><p>Auron Yuuko Law<p>

Haarfarbe: pechschwarz Haarfarbe: violett Haarfarbe: Silber

Augenfarbe: himmelblau Augenfarbe: smaragdgrün Augenfarbe: Braun


	4. Chapter 4

Two scoundrels part 1

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich wie immer früh am Morgen auf "ohh, tut mir leid Riolu habe ich dich aufgeweckt" fragte ich mein Partnerpokemon und riolu nickte verschlafen mit dem Kopf "leg dich ruhig wieder hin wenn du willst" sagte ich bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte ist Riolu wieder eingeschlafen.

Wie gewöhnlich habe ich meine täglichen Morgenübungen gemacht, auf einmal spürte ich zwei presenzen "was ist das für energiesignaturen" dachte ich "sie fühlen sich seltsam an" bemerkte ich danach "ich tu so als ob ich keine ahnung hätte" überlegte ich mir schnell und spielte etwas auf der Pokeflöte um sie in die Irre zu führen, bis ich hörte. "Wie immer bist du früh wach was Auron" fragte Yuuko "Natürlich " antwortete ich "wie mein Großvater immer zu pflegen sagte Übung macht den Meister" erklärte ich noch dazu". Wir haben noch ein bischien die stille genossen bis Trasla und Riolu aufgewachtsind. Danach haben wir uns angezogen, haben zusammen gefrühstückt und haben usere Zelte aufgeräumt.

Auf einmal ist ein Pokemon zu uns hergeflogen und hat einen kleinen Tanz vorgeführt "wie süß es Tanz ich möchte es am liebsten Fangen" sagte Yuuko und schaute auf dem Pokedex nach und die Stimme sagte

Traunfugil " Das Geist-Pokémon. Traunfugil machen gerne Unsinn und ziehen den Leuten an den Haaren oder erschrecken sie. "

Als das Traunfugil ihren Tanz beendete ist auf einmal ein kleines schwarzgefügeltes Pokemon neben Traunfugil auf einen baumast gelandet "was ist das für ein pokemon und ist das nicht meine Halskette" fragte ich verärgert und hielt den Pokedex auf das Pokemon zu und der Pokedex sagte

Kramurx " Das Finsternis-Pokémon. Viele Menschen glauben, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn man nachts ein Kramurx sieht."

"Es sieht irgendwie cool aus, aber bevor ich es mir das Kramurx fange, brache ich meine Halskette zurück " habe ich gedacht und ich fragte das Kramurx freundlich "ich würde gern meine Halskette zurückhaben, könntest du mir sie zurückgeben" aber das Kramurx und Traunfagil lachten uns nur aus und sind davongeflogen.

"hey komm sofort mit meiner Halskette zurück" schrie ich vor ärger aber sie sind weggeflogen und wir rannten ihnen hinterher

Währenddessen haben zwei gestalten sich unterhalte "Wieso sollen wir diese Kinder nochmal bewachen" fragte die erste person leise "weil der Boss sonst wütend wird wenn wir es nicht tun" antwortete die andere Person "Du weißt das der Boss mit uns bestrafen wird oder?" fragte die zweite Person wieder "Ja, das weiß ich aber trotzdem versteh ich es nicht" erwiderte die erste Person. "diskutieren bringt nichts oder sie entkommen uns noch" erklärte die zweite Person "ist schon gut ihnen hinterher" antwortete die erste Person und sind hinter uns hergerannt.

Während wir hinter den beiden Pokémon hinterher rannten versuchten sie uns abzulenken und wir verloren sie kurz aus den Augen. "Die Halskette die mir Großvater zu meinem siebten Geburtstag geschenkt hat ist gestohlen worden" sagte ich traurig "wir werden sie schon wieder finden Auron keine Sorge" versuchte mich Yuuko aufzumuntern Riolu Versuchte mich auch aufzumuntern und ich sagte "Danke ihr beide für die versuche" lass uns nach dem Kramurx weitersuchen, auf der Suche fanden wir das Nest von Kramurx.

"Hier seid ihr also ihr Diebe" sagten wir gleichzeitig und dann griffen uns sie uns an. Seid ihr beriet fragten wir Trasla und Riolu und sie gaben und ein klares Zeichen das ja hieß.

"sollen wir hier gemeinsam kämpfen Yuuko" fragte ich " wieso nicht" antwortete Yuuko "Trasla setzt Konfusion auf Kramurx ein und du Riolu Ruckzuckhieb auf Traunfugil" befielen wir aber zu unserer Überraschung waren die Attacken nutzlos "was ist passiert" fragten wir geschockt.

"warte ich erinnre mich daran, dass ich in einem Buch das ich mal gelesen hab, das normal attacken wie ruckzuckhieb nicht auf Geist Pokémon wie Traunfugil klappen und Psycho Attacken wie Konfusion nicht auf unlicht Pokémons wie Kramurx funktionieren" erklärte ich "was sollen wir deiner Meinung dann tun" fragte Yuuko "hmm, mal sehen wir könnten die gegnertauschen" antwortete ich "Okay" sagte Yuuko "Trasla setz Konfusion auf Traunfugil ein und du Riolu setz Ruckzuckhieb auf Kramurxein ein" befielen wir wieder Trasla traf Traunfugil aber riolu traf nicht. Traunfugil konterte Tralsa mit einem erstauner und Kramurx hat Riolumit einem Schnabel gekontert dabei sind beide K.O. gegangen. Kommt zurück sagten wir und setzten nun Kaumalat und Knospi ein. Mal sehen was sie drauf haben "hmm, Kaumalat kann Schaufler und Deckle" sagte ich "und Knospi Stachelspore und Absorber" erwiderte Yuuko " Kaumalt setz Schaufler ein" sagte ich zu Kaumalat und er grabt sich in den Boden ein "Knospi setz Stachelspore ein" sagte Yuuko nachdem sich Kaumalat eingrub und gelber staub kam aus der Knospe von Knospi auf einmal konnte sich Kramurx und Traunfugil sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten und sind auf den Boden gewesen "setz nun Schaufler auf Kramurx ein Kaumalat" befiel ich und Kaumalat sprang aus dem Buden unter Kramurx auf "Knospi setz Absorber ein" befiel Yuuko. Nachdem Knospi angegriffen hat haben wir gleichzeitig unsere pokebälle geworfen und fangen erfolgreich Kramurx und Traunfugil. "puh, warte bitte hier kurz Yuuko ich klettere kurz auf den Baum hier" erklärte ich Yuuko während ich mir die ärmel hoch machte "sei bitte vorsichtig okay" sagte Yuuko "bis gleich" antwortete ich und nach ein paar Minuten war ich wieder mit meiner Halskette unten.

Wir wanderten noch etwas durch den Wald bis wir zur einer Abzweigung gekommen sind "es heißt wohl fürs erste Abschiednehmen Auron" sagte Yuuko traurig "Ja aber wir werden uns irgendwo, ja wieder treffen" sagte ich gleich und so sind wir unseren eigenen Weg gegangen.

Im Schatten redeten die zwei Personen wieder "Hier müssen wir uns aufteilen" sagte die zweite Person "In Ordnung " antwortete die erste Person und so folgt eine Person jeweils einen von uns.

Durch den Wald war es dann bis zur Ewigenau nicht mehr weit. Gleich danach bin ich zum Pokémon Center gegangen um meine Pokémon zu heilen und um einem schlafplatz zu bekommen.

* * *

><p>Das war Kapitel drei hoffe es hat euch gefallen<p> 


End file.
